Hyperdimension Sephira Episode 01
Welcome to Gamindustri (Gamindustriへようこそ,Gamindustri e yōkoso) is the first episode of the Hyperdimension Sephira series. It was first published on Oct 25, 2018, on Fanfiction.net and Quotev.com. In the start of the year 2028, high school student, Shizuki Tsukamoto is loved by very few and resented by many due to his rumored nature as an Esper, whose ability is to regenerate from near fatal wounds. After being chased and beaten up by delinquents, a heavenly entity appears before him and sends him to another world, called Gamindustri. There, he meets a girl named Compa who has been treating his wounds since he appeared. Little did he know that his arrival here would send him into life threatening situations. And thus, his adventure begins. Synopsis The story starts off with Shizuki running through his neighborhood, being chased by rowdy delinquents that wants to harm him for being an Esper. He gets cornered in an alleyway and his attackers begin making crude comments about his nature as an Esper despite not knowing the fact that he is not one. Shizuki tries to correct this assumption and convince his attackers that he was not an Esper because he lacked the gene necessary to be one, but it falls on deaf ears and the delinquents get annoyed at him for insulting them in the attempt. The apparent leader of the gang then punches him in the face, knocking him down onto the ground, before stomping all over his body with his friends joining in. Shizuki is unable to defend himself and scorns his attackers and the world, wishing to disappear. After an unknown amount of time, the gang stops and proceeds to walk away, as if pretending the assault didn't even occur. Beaten and in a daze, Shizuki is approached by an unknown being made of light. The being speaks to him with pity and gives him a cryptic message about him being in danger again, Shizuki not fully comprehending her sayings. After this brief and small exchange, a light appears around Shizuki and he loses consciousness. Later, Shizuki wakes to find himself in a soft bed in a room he does not recognize. He makes note of his surroundings and also notices that his injuries had been treated with bandages wrapped around his person tightly. Standing up and looking out the window, he finds out that he is in a building of some kind that was located in a city that was unfamiliar to him, causing to contemplate his situation further, but before he can make any decision, a certain girl enters the room and happily greets him. Tsukamoto promptly inquires about the circumstances of his being there to which the girl says that he fell from a light in the sky three nights prior and that she pulled him out. She then says that he was found in a park on the ground with a strange symbol etched onto the ground underneath him. The girl introduces herself as Compa and Shizuki introduces himself in return before asking her about the symbol. The two agree to go to the location of the symbol in order to get a better look at it as well as to find out any clues regarding the circumstances of his arrival. As the two make their way to the forest, Compa explains to him about the continent of Gamindustri, the four CPUs and their nations. After learning this information and becoming curious about the CPUs themselves, Shizuki spots something in a pile of garbage bags and begins to rummage through them, pulling out a wooden sword as a result. He decides to bring it with him under the pretense that it will be used to fend off wild animals they may encounter. After entering the park and exchanging mundane information about themselves, Compa and Shizuki arrive in a field occupied by Doggos. The pair decides to fight them and eventually manage to take them out with slight difficulty. Afterwards, they finally reach their destination and inspects the rune like symbol etched into the ground, but they find nothing worth noting. Before they decide to return, the ground crumbles underneath them and collapses, landing them in a dark cave. Shizuki and Compa awaken later and attempts to find a way out of the cavern. After twenty minutes of wandering about, they are attacked by a creature that resides in it. Wounding Shizuki in the process, the cave Dweller grabs Compa and attempts to crush her with its tail, forcing Shizuki to attack it with his wooden sword in an attempt to rescue her. However, his attacks does not damage it and he is knocked back and forced to dodge an acidic attack. As he begins to contemplate using his secondary ability to save her, the cave dweller is attacked by three exploding daggers, causing it to drop Compa. An unknown girl then dashes in and grabs the two of them and speeds towards the cave exit with the monster chasing them. She throws two more daggers on the cave entrance, bowing it up and killing the monster with the falling rubble. The girl is then later revealed to be IF who came to their aid after Compa had texted her that they were trapped in the cave. As Shizuki attempts to introduce himself, but quickly collapses and falls unconscious from a toxin injected into his body from the wound he received earlier. Major Events * Shizuki is sent to Gamindustri. * Shizuki meets Compa. * Shizuki meets IF. New Characters * Shizuki Tsukamoto * Unnamed Entity * Compa * Neptune/Purple Heart (Mentioned) * Noire/Black Heart (Mentioned) * Blanc/White Heart (Mentioned) * Vert/Green Heart (Mentioned) * Nepgear/Amethyst Heart (Mentioned) * IF New Locations * Earth - Japan * Gamindustri - Leanbox Trivia *This is the first episode of the rebooted version of the Sephira story. Before this however, the prototype version had 5 episodes. *This episode was loosely based on the beginning of Chapter one for Neptunia RE:birth. *The narration makes reference to a second American civil war. *Shizuki makes a reference to the Alien franchise by calling the Cave Dweller a Xenomorph. Unanswered questions *Who, or what was the being that transported Shizuki from earth to Gamindustri and what did they mean by him being in danger again? *If Shizuki is not an esper, then what is he? Quotes * Unnamed Entity:「"──May The Root protect you from evil that lurk within the darkness."」''(Spoken to Shizuki before transporting him to Gamindustri)'' * Compa: "Well, as you can see I'm a nurse in training! It wouldn't just do for me to not do my part and not treat you as best I can!" * 'Shizuki: ' "Compa-san! Hey, get your grubby little ha- er, tail off of her you discount Xenomorph!" (Said to the cave dwelling creature attacking Compa) Category:Episodes Category:Hyperdimension Sephira Episodes